


The Right Materials

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Midgardian Fashion, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy decides to mess with Thor's recently arrivedball of impotent ragebrother. Fate decides to return the favor.





	The Right Materials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squirrel_Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Bon à marier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637860) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL), [ElodieTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl)



> This fic is dedicated to Squirrel Stone, who asked for a Tasertricks Marry Me ages ago!
> 
> Thanks to Stella_Malodi for Loki's reply (and for her general awesomeness)! 
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

He stumbled into the room and glared at all of them.

Darcy watched him approach and sit down at the counter. She watched Thor fuss over him, pouring orange juice and setting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

He saw her watching and scowled, but she grinned back.

She couldn’t help it! He was wearing (well, more like swimming in) one of the t-shirts Jane had gotten for Thor when he’d made the move to Midgard permanent: black, with a phrase in big white letters across the chest.

“MARRIAGE MATERIAL” it said.

It was just so… opposite of every feeling he was exuding, all his anger and rage and “I will literally fight you” aura.

So Darcy decided to mess with him.

Because of course.

“Dude,” she said, pointing to his shirt. “If this is you asking, then this is me saying yes. Let’s set a date, right now, because you and I are obviously meant to be.”

Loki turned his gaze on his brother, looking, for the first time, slightly unsure of himself in the situation.

Thor shook his head. “Don’t look at _me_ ,” he said, gesturing back at Darcy.

The brothers exchanged information through eye contact for a moment, then Loki shook his hair out of his face and shifted from Sulky Spoiled (Exiled) Brat to Ruler of the Universe (no magic necessary). He straightened his shoulders and stretched his spine, lifting his chin and looking down his impressively long nose.

"I do not know what you have done to anger the Norns, but yes, it appears we are," he pronounced, and then fell upon the pancakes as though he hadn't eaten in years. Darcy would have commented on Asgardian metabolism or warned him not to break any innocent coffee mugs if she hadn't been so surprised.

Thor was smiling at her, that sweet and happily contented smile that he pasted on whenever Jane woke up and sleepily wandered into the kitchen wearing nothing but one of his gigantic flannel shirts after being forced to go to bed at five AM so that she wouldn't blow up the lab.

"I—" she began. "We're..." She stopped and pointed at Loki.

Thor nodded.

Darcy put down her innocent coffee mug to preserve its life and the coffee it still held.

After a moment, she felt able to continue. "Okay. That's A Thing. All right." She took a deep breath and stared across the kitchen at her Soulmate. "If we're doing this, then we really should get you some new clothes."

Loki gave Thor another look, filled with apprehension and slight dread.

Darcy whipped out her phone. "Starting with one of _those_ —" she said, gesturing at the fateful shirt, "—in _your_ size."

**Author's Note:**

> Loki: is meeting Soulmate. Good thing. Is a ball of anger and impotent claws, like a tiny fuzzy kitten. Wants to still be angry, but is excited about Soulmate. Doesn’t want to look excited about Soulmate. Also doesn’t want Soulmate to hate him. Puny humans.
> 
> Anyone who draws fanart of this will be given a case of wine and a puppy.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165745152088/the-right-materials-catrinasl-marvel-cinematic)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
